Into the Fire
}} |trophy =Silver |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Into the Fire is a main quest and achievement/trophy in Fallout 76. Background After completing the research into a vaccine against the Scorched, the Vault 76 dwellers need to find the Fire Breathers. If they're gone, they need to pick up the torch and lead the fight against the scorchbeasts in the name of the Responders. Quick walkthrough * Finish the mental quiz. * Head to the physical test and complete it. * Head to the final exam and complete it. Detailed walkthrough This quest can be started by approaching the Charleston Fire Department and listening to the protectrons' advertisements to join the Fire Breathers division of the Responders. The player character is prompted to take a Knowledge Exam on fire safety. The player can find information pamphlet scattered around the Charleston Fire Department which can provide the answers to the Exam. The answers to all 7 of the questions are as follows: # Evacuate as quickly as possible. # A water-soaked rag. # Gently bind the burn with clean bandages. # Retreat immediately. # 1 pt. purified water, 2 Ash rose, 2 Blight, 2 soot flower. # Fall back and engage from a distance with firearms. # End his life as mercifully as possible. The next step is to take a Physical Exam at a testing site at the Charleston Herald building. This starts the quest Runner's High, in which the player character must complete an obstacle course and clear two checkpoints within three minutes. Once this is passed, the final exam is held at the Belching Betty mineshaft in the Ash Heap. There, a protectron named Bernie will award the Fire Breather uniform and Fire Breather helmet and an anti-Scorched training pistol, as well as the Fire Breathers final exam briefing holotape. Exploring Belching Betty will reveal the story of the Scorchslayers, a squad of Fire Breathers initiates who died fighting the Scorched at the location. The primary objective of the final exam is to activate an emergency beacon in the northeastern end of the mineshaft. Bernie will detect when it has been activated and will ask the applicant to return to him. It should be noted that upon activation of the beacon, a new wave of scorched will spawn and attack the player(s) until they have left the area. Bernie will give out the Welcome to the Fire Breathers holotape and congratulate the new member, asking them to return to the Charleston Fire Department for company registration. Registration can be completed on the Fire Breathers' master terminal on the second floor of the Charleston Fire Department. While putting their name into the system, the player character will be alerted of a priority call into the Fire Department. Listening to it will start The Missing Link. From the same terminal, it is possible to unlock the anti-Scorched receiver for pistols; for rifles and shotguns, it needs the IDs from the Fire Breathers at the Big Bend Tunnel. Quest stages Notes This quest can be initiated before the previous quest, An Ounce of Prevention, is completed. Gallery Fire Breathers uniform male female.png|Two players wearing the Fire Breather uniforms Category:Fallout 76 quests es:Al rojo vivo fr:Dans la fournaise ru:В огонь